The present invention relates to a tying device made of a synthetic resin for use for closing the mouth of a bag-type container or bundling linear bodies such as cables, wires and so forth.
Today, a variety of bag-type containers are widely utilized in household activities and in various stores, for example grocer's stores, which include such ones as being made of a net web and used for containing fruits, vegetables, potatoes or like foodstuffs, and ones made of a synthetic-resin film for containing various other foodstuffs for example for their storage in a refrigerator. To close the mouth of such bag-type containers, which is often required to be closed in a water-tight or an air-tight manner, generally use is made of elastics (rubber bands) or string-type ties made of a synthetic resin and having a metal wire core.
To close the mouth of a bag of the mentioned sort with use of an elastic, it is required to wind the elastic a number of turns about the intended portion in the vicinity of the mouth of the bag, while in cases of the use of a string-type tie of the above-mentioned sort it is required to apply the tie around the intended mouth portion of the bag and twist its two end portions together a number of times. Then, particularly in cases of bags containing daily-use foodstuffs, they need to be opened and re-closed frequently or each time when the foodstuff is taken out of the bag, portion by portion. If the sealing of the bag opening has been made by use of an elastic and by winding it a number of turns, not only it takes time to unwind the elastic to open the bag but also it is likely, as is often experienced in actuality, that the turns of the elastic become intertwined and hardly released, making unavoidable to destroy the elastic. In the case of the string tie above referred to, the twist once imparted to the tie or, more specifically, to its metal wire core, can hardly completely be cancelled, and after a certain number of repeated use of the tie, it becomes extremely difficult to release the effect of twist effectively for a further repeated use of the tie. Moreover, it to begin with is troublesome and inefficient to have to impart twists to the tie and remove them each time the bag is closed or re-closed with the tie.
The above indicated difficulties and inconveniences with use of elastics and string-type ties for the closing of the mouth of bags are true also in the case of bundling linear bodies.